Attachment features formed with permanent magnets offer robust and consistent attachment mechanisms for temporarily joining components together. The use of permanent magnets is generally preferable to the use of electromagnets because a permanent magnet does not require a power source. Unfortunately, because a size of the magnetic field emitted by the permanent magnets is fixed in strength and shape, a strength and or size of the magnetic field emitted by the permanent magnets oftentimes must be minimized to avoid adverse interaction between the magnetic field and nearby magnetically sensitive objects along the lines of credit card magnetic strips. For this reason, a resulting attachment force may be sufficient to maintain the components joined under normal conditions, but insufficient to keep the components joined under peak or abnormal operating conditions. For example, an unintentional bump or jostling of the coupled components may apply a force that decouples the joined components by overcoming the attachment force. Furthermore, even when a size or strength of the magnetic field is not constrained the magnetic coupling may not be strong enough to withstand certain operating conditions, because even rare earth element permanent magnets have a saturation point at which the magnetic field cannot be further increased.